The present invention relates to the carpet extractor arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with the cleaning of floors and above-floor surfaces, such as upholstery, stairs, and the like, using a cleaning solution.
Carpet extractors of the type which apply a cleaning solution to a floor surface and then recover dirty fluid from the surface are widely used for cleaning carpeted and wooden floors in both industrial and household settings. Generally, a recovery tank is provided on the extractor for storing the recovered fluid. A vacuum source, such as a vacuum pump, is mounted to a base frame of the extractor and applies a vacuum to a nozzle adjacent the floor surface. For ease of manipulating the extractor, the recovery tank may also be mounted to the base.
To increase or regulate the flow of cleaning fluid to the floor surface, a pump may be used to pump the cleaning solution from a cleaning solution tank to the floor surface. To date, such pumps, however, have not been able to pump cleaning solution from two separate sources, such as a concentrated cleaning fluid tank and a water tank, while mixing the two liquids effectively to form a relatively homogeneous dilute cleaning solution.
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus, which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others, while providing better and more advantageous results.
SUMMARY OF INVENTION
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a carpet extractor of the type which applies a cleaning solution to surface is provided. The extractor includes a distributor for delivering the cleaning solution to a surface, a source of a first cleaning fluid, and a source of a second cleaning fluid for mixing with the first cleaning fluid to form the cleaning solution. The extractor further includes a pump, a first fluid line fluidly connected between the source of the first cleaning fluid and a first end of the pump; and a second fluid line fluidly connecting the source of the second cleaning fluid, a second end of the pump, and the distributor. A third fluid line, which interconnects the first and second fluid lines, is located between the first and second sources and the pump. The pump mixes the first and second fluids in the interconnecting line. A fluid release valve is located in the second fluid line between the pump and the distributor. The fluid release valve is selectively operable to allow cleaning solution to flow from the pump toward the distributor. The pump maintains the second line between the pump and the fluid release valve pressurized so that cleaning solution is released when the fluid release valve is opened.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method for providing a dilute solution is provided. The method includes pumping a dilutant through a first line from a source of the dilutant toward a pump and pumping a concentrated fluid through a second line toward the pump. The method further includes mixing the concentrated fluid with the dilutant to form the dilute solution. The mixing step includes drawing a portion of the dilutant from the second line into an interconnecting line between the first and second lines, drawing a mixture of dilutant and concentrated fluid into the second line, and repeating these steps. A valve is selectively opened to release the mixture to a distributor, the pump maintaining the mixture under pressure so that it is released whenever the valve is opened.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a carpet extractor of the type which applies a cleaning solution to a surface and vacuums dirty cleaning solution from the surface is provided. The extractor includes a housing. A directing handle is operatively connected to the housing. A distributor is located in the housing for delivering the cleaning solution to a surface to be cleaned. A pump, located in the housing, pumps the cleaning solution to the distributor. A selectively operable valve, located in the housing, selectively interrupts the flow of cleaning solution to the distributor. A source of suction is located in the housing for applying a vacuum to the surface to draw dirty cleaning solution from the floor surface. A switching assembly operates the pump, the source of suction, and the valve. The switching assembly is mounted to the directing handle.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a carpet extractor is provided. The extractor includes a base housing. A source of suction is located on one of the base housing and the handle. A brush is mounted on the base housing. A cleaning solution distributor is mounted on the base housing. A directing handle is pivotally mounted to the base housing. The directing handle includes a hand grip at a distal end thereof. The hand grip includes a first control mounted on the hand grip for selectively actuating the source of suction. A second control is mounted on the hand grip for selectively actuating the cleaning solution distributor. A third control is mounted on the hand grip for selectively actuating the brush. All three of the controls can be actuated by the digits of one hand of a user without the user needing to displace that one hand from the hand grip to reach any of the controls.
The many benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed specification.
BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE DRAWINGS
The invention takes form in certain parts and arrangements of parts, preferred embodiments of which will be described in detail in this specification and illustrated in the accompanying drawings which form a part hereof and wherein:
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of an upright carpet extractor according to the present invention;
FIG. 2, is a side elevational view of a hand held accessory tool for above floor cleaning according to the present invention;
FIG. 3 is an exploded perspective view of the lower portion of the base assembly of the carpet extractor of FIG. 1;
FIG. 4 is a perspective view of a lower portion of the carpet extractor base of FIG. 1, showing a fan/motor assembly, a cleaning fluid pump and a brushroll motor;
FIG. 5 is an enlarged side sectional view of the extractor base, showing a recovery tank, the float assembly in an open position, and twin brushrolls;
FIG. 6 is an enlarged side sectional view of the extractor base, showing the recovery tank, the float assembly in a closed position and the twin brushrolls;
FIG. 7 is an enlarged, exploded perspective view of the recovery tank and fan/motor cover of FIG. 1,
FIG. 8 is an enlarged bottom plan view of the carpet extractor base assembly of FIG. 1;
FIG. 9 is an enlarged side sectional view of the recovery tank of FIG. 1 with the nozzle assembly mounted thereon and a door open ready for above floor cleaning;
FIG. 10 is a greatly enlarged sectional view of an upper end of the recovery tank of FIG. 9 with a pair of nozzle flowpaths open for carpet cleaning;
FIG. 11 is an enlarged side view of the base assembly of FIG. 1 with the nozzle assembly pivoted away from the recovery tank to allow removal of the tank;
FIG. 12 is a an exploded perspective view of a directing handle and clean water and cleaning fluid tanks of FIG. 1;
FIG. 13 is a perspective view of the extractor of FIG. 1 with the clean water tank exploded away;
FIG. 14 is a side elevational view of the extractor of FIG. 1 with the clean water tank exploded away and pivoted as it would be during removal;
FIG. 15 is a schematic view of a cleaning solution distribution pump assembly of the carpet extraction of FIG. 1; and
FIG. 16 is a greatly enlarged sectional view of the upper end of the recovery tank as in FIG. 10, with the nozzle flowpaths closed by a flap valve for above floor cleaning.